lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fast Cars/Bionic Showdown Fan Fiction
In this story, Bree is sitting down telling someone the story of what had happened at her dad's house when the battle started. In this fan fiction, the story is changed by Bree being stronger and quicker. Girl power! I help Adam up from the fall and command him to do all that he can to close the floor before it's too late. I used my supper speed to run to my target. And suprisingly, if i haven't told you the whole story, it was Marcus, and he's not even human. Now, I'll be spoiling you if your planning on finding out the hole story. I got into my zone, and used alll of my might to punch him , but he uses his speed to push me. I'm now against the wall. I collect my force, while he pushes Chase's hand off the railing and says, 'I'm more powerful than all-' I had enough. I drilled my nails into his thick, fake , and detailed skin, then my other nails into his dark blue jeans pants leg, and threw him OVER the railing down on the floor. I have collected all my strength and my force. And when I'm on a so called family mission like this, I don't play, and I don't have time to hear a boy (a machine) that is probably younger than me tell me that he's powerful than me. ' What?' I say. I have been getting very getto,and I don't know how that is, because I didn't change or change anything in my life, but then again, It could of that sewer talk, or it could of been whats happening to me right now. (Or both). I helped my brother from hagging off the railing. I took him by the hand, ad super speed him down the steps without saying anything. I think Chase and Adam should get use to the ramdom supper speed thing. Then, when I got down, I didn't feel his hand anymore. Then I realized that i was spinning dizzy, but I don't know why. I search for him in recovery of the dizzyness. Then I found that Marcus has Chase. He must of grabbed him from me that made me spin dizzy like that. I forgot that boy (MACHINE) had super speed, and all our other abillities. Man, I need to make a battle checklist! Marcus rased over to throw him in the pit of fire. He might be faster that me , but if Chase dose make it, then he will thank me for life - well, he'll thank me for saving his life, and do lots of good things for me. -But anyway, on one trys to kill me little bro. And if I want him to make my snacks and do my homework for me, I minus well try. I used my super speed, with all my might, and I even put my own speed into it. I used my fastest speed, as I yelled, "Adam!", that was trying to close the floor of the fire, and as the boy - (MACHINE!) so called Marcus was getting ready to throw Chase in the fire, I ran and jumped over the fire, to save my little brother. Yes! He landed in my arms, but we were on the floor in pian. "I'm not Adam." he complained. " I know your not Adam." I say, as we get and recover. "He's suppos to be closing the floor to the fire, and I-I kind of thought that we weren't going to make it," Then we junp from the unexpecting blast wave that Marcus aimed at us, but thankfuly missed. "adam, close the floor!" Chase yelled. "Still working on it!" he yelled back. " Then I was just about to throw him in the fire. I was already over him, (with super speed of coure) in the prosess of pushing him - IT in the fire, but he threw me off of him, and maybe with alittle bit of super strength and with that, i flew against the wall. Then Chase saw what was happening,a nd used his munilicar-canensses to throw a metal like gaget at him. he gaget he thought was matal was actually alumium foil, and the robot (I finally got it down!) felt it. Now, this is why we need a new mission leader. Because once chase locked us in the lab, and another time, he got us in trouble, but I know that it wasn't his falt, like here. Chase was trying to stick up for me! It seems very rare, but it's just that we never realy take the time to realize it. Like the time Adam quit the cheerleading team for me, and the time Chase made Adam win the 'Student for the Semester contest. As I also realize that I don't have time for flashbacks, I watch chase get thrown across the room to the other wall, as well as me. he almost landed in the fire! Then, something popped into my head. something realy, realy, strange, something - well you get the idea. But it was something that I actually thought should br on my battle checklist: What are we fighting for? Why are we fighting? As I stand there and watch Adam get up and use his super strength to Marcus, I ask that qustion to myself, and I answer in my head, " Well, my dad was going to make me and my brother into bionic soilders- thats it! the triton app!' (Man, I am just on the role today!). I ran the step and stopped where the mini fight took place between my dad and my uncal. I needed the remote so i can stop my dad from turning us into the freaks of the weeks! Two grown men and one, strong quick girl . . . this should be easy. Well, It couldof been, but it wasn't. every move ketp changing durring the fight, and i got clueless of what to do. one punch in the arm, then a kick in the leg. But, I was able to keep track of the remote. Wait what am I afraid of? I'm the fastest girl in the world (unless there is something I don't know about!) This is what I'm made for. Everyone is counting on me. if I got the remote then everyone would be nice to me, so I minus well try. I wait for myself to grab it with my super speed. The fight was getting thicker, and i couldn't wait for myself anymore. Lucky grab! I tryed to grab the remote (whatever hand this is). But then I realized that I only punched my uncal in the face. "Ooh! Realy, realy, sorry!" And unfourchenitly, he didn't have the remote, my dad did. And no matter how much my dad was ticking me off right now, even though we just ment today, (or even before that maybe) I have to be nice and ask politely. "Okay now we can this the easy way, or the hard way." I held out my hand. "Oh don't have to give it to me. All you have to do is destroy the remote." "Why should I." I Category:Blog posts